What happens next?
by Strawberries14
Summary: When everything happened, they didn't get to know the real Cassie and how will they react to her habits? Are they the real reason for why she can't grasp her powers. Mircea, should have know, Pritkin should have realised. What will they do? I DO NOT OWN.
1. Who is the real Cassie

_Outside POV_

Where did they go wrong. They should have seen the signs but they were too ignorant and didn't really care about the person, but now they have to face those concequences.

_Pritkin POV_

"Cassie, where have you been, training was an hour ago, and you should have been there. On time!" I shouted at her, this was not like her, in the month I had known her she had been considerate of others and always on time, polite and it just annoyed the hell outta me. She walked in, staggered really and I wasn't sure what was wrong, had the vampire taken too much blood from her, I really wasn't sure, I frowned.

"shhh, Pritkin. I'm fine no need to worry the Pythia is here to save the day and will always be here unless she gets assassinated or something of the like, come on we can train now." She said, she seemed lethargic when she came in and now she was energetic, I was confused maybe it was some feminine thing but I just leave it alone.

"Right, we want to expand your powers today, and try to force a vision, you will have to do this for people who come to you for help so we may as well start on that first." I told her, she seemed let down and a bit scared.

"you know I can't control that, con't we just spar like we do every other training session." She begged of me.

"magic is a muscle just like any other. If we use it like we do your sparring it will be better and you will get more used to it." I told her like I had told her a few times before. It was odd, generally she would beg me to help her with her magic but then again she always surprised it.

We had tried for a couple of hours but she still couldn't concentrate, I didn't know why, the only time magic users couldn't concentrate was when they had had alcohol and drugs, but the Cassie I knew didn't use drugs or had any alcohol. So I wondered in my head, I was just about to dismiss all my theories when I found her giggleing, I was now sure that she had had some drugs. I couldn't believe I was just about to do this, but I had to call her vampire, I didn't know what to do with her, she was on the floor in full on hysterics.

"Vampire, you need to get here." I said into the phone.

"Mage, why would I go to you." He replied, sounding weary.

"because vampire your, beloved is rolling on the floor in hysterics and can not control her magic, I think she might have had some drugs, her pupils are slightly dialated. So you best come and see what is wrong." I said, I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"how dare you insult her, she does not take drugs she knows the harmful effects it has.i would have tasted it in her blood." He said trying to defend her.

"she could have had the drugs after she left you, remember she is the pythia." I said to him.

"I suppose you are right, I will be there as soon as I can." He said, I hung up the phone. I think I may have misjudged him, he actally did care for her.

"Ok, I'm here. Where is she." I heard his voice call from the front. I knew it was Mircea, he had come quite quickly.

"she's through here, still on the floor, but she's come down from the hysterics and is just laughing now, I just have no idea what to do." He laughed, if someone could see us both now, two men frightened over a young woman who is in hysterics.

_Mircea POV_

I couldn't believe him, when he called me, Cassie would never take drugs, well I had only known her a short time and she hadn't had any and she could have. When I got to the training facility they had been using, I saw her, she was on the floor laughing. I went to check her pupils and sure enough they were dialated, I couldn't believe it, she had taken drugs.

"I am going to take her to the hotel, are you coming with us?" I asked, as the Pythia's guard he would be expected to go everywhere with her and as her friend I expected him to agree, which he did.

"ok, we're going to have to get someone trustworthy there to check on her." He said, I knew he was talking the truth, I did not want her to have a bad reaction or an overdose, she could die from that

"I know, we can get Louis-Ceasre to check on her, he has recently taken an interest in human medicine. He could check her for me." I said, hoping he knew this much.


	2. Explanations

Back at the hotel, Mircea and Pritkin were waiting for Louis-Ceasre to come out of the bedroom suite where he had been examining Cassie, they still had no idea why she took drugs or for how long she did. They were both furious with her along with being worried for her well being. The door came open to let Louis-Ceasre out of the room, he closed it softly behind him, walking towards them he had a grim face, they were extra worried now.

"Well, you should know that she will be fine, as long as she wanted the reaction she did get, then she used the drug correctly. Although, she is small for a human so she really shouldn't have had as much as she did, but she'll be fine all the same. I would advise you to make sure she has lots to drink and ask her about why she took the drugs, as well as being easy on her, she had tears in her eyes when she was coming down from the high that was induced." with the last comment he then left.

"I will wait in my rooms, if she wants to see me or if anything happens please send someone to come after me." Pritkin said and then followed Louis-Ceasre out of the door and down the elevator to his own rooms. Mircea sighed, making his way to the bedroom he walked in quietly, but made enough noise to let Cassie know that he was there.

"Cassie, Cassandra, why?" was the only thing he asked of her when he went to get her a glass of water.

"I wanted to get away from it all, the pressure, the training, you, Pritkin, everything, it feels as though everyone is counting on me or waiting for me to trip something up. I just needed to get away, be some place else or at least in my mind. i meant to go and find somewhere else to be, but by the time the drugs had come into action, i couldn't shift." she said, he could hear the tears in her voice.

"What did you mean get away from myself and Pritkin?" he asked, Mircea knew the drugs had a truth serum in them that was only induced at the end when the person was suseptable to the serum.

"After the final battle with Apollo, you and me we never seemed the same anymore, it had always seemed you wanted me for something and that was what everyone was telling me, at least hinting at it, and then with Pritkin, when we escaped, things were never the same after what happened between us. But the you and me, it was just assumed that because you claimed me we were meant to be like a married couple, and we haven't talked about that at all, it was only sex." Cassie was just rambling, but mircea caught the little slip about her and pritkin, he didn't want to ask her now because when she realised what she had said she would be angry with herself and she wasn't up to fighting weight so he would hope that she would come to him in her own time.


End file.
